ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Video Game Nerd Requests
The list of games that we hope the AVGN should look over, as well as ideas for You Know What's Bulls***!?, Cinemassacre Plays, James & Mike Mondays, Mike & Bootsy, Board James, Talk About Games, and Playlist Junkie. Games: * Nickelodeon Games ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ** Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day ** Nicktoons Racing ** The Rugrats Movie ** Rugrats: Totally Angelica ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom ** Nickelodeon Party Blast ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula ** SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge * Small Soldiers (Game Boy) * South Park * 3 Ninjas Kick Back * Shrek Games ** Shrek: Treasure Hunt ** Shrek Super Party ** Shrek Extra Large ** Shrek (Xbox) ** Shrek: Hassle at the Castle ** Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown ** Shrek 2 ** Shrek SuperSlam ** Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy ** Shrek the Third ** Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing ** Shrek Forever After * The Grinch * Toy Story * Toys * Bebe's Kids * Henson Games ** Labyrinth (The Computer Game & Famicom) ** Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival ** Muppet RaceMania ** Muppet Monster Adventure ** The Dark Crystal (Apple II & Atari 8-bit)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Crystal_%28video_game%29 ** The Great Gonzo in WordRider ** Muppets Party Cruise ** Spy Muppets: License to Croak ** Muppets Inside * Alfred Chicken * Batman: Dark Tomorrow * Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis * I.M. Meen * Chill Manor * Wish List 2 * The Blues Brothers * Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City * Pokemon Games * Monster Party (Great for Halloween episode) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (SNES) * Takeshi's Challenge * A Week of Garfield * Lost Word of Jenny * Transformers: Dark of the Moon Stealth Force Edition (Wii) * Action Girlz Racing (Wii) * Ninjabread Man (Wii) * Daze Before Christmas (SNES) * Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (Wii) * Thunderbirds Games ** Thunderbirds (Commodore Amiga) ** Thunderbirds (NES) ** Thunderbirds (PS2) ** Thunderbirds International Rescue ** Thunderbirds (GBC) ** Thunderbirds: Kokusai Kyuujotai Juudou Seyo! * Beavis and Butthead (Game Boy; different game) * Cho Aniki - Kyuukyoku Muteki Ginga Saikyou Otoko (PlayStation) * Chubby Cherub (NES) * Blues Brothers 2000 (N64) * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest * Congo: Secret of Zinj * Captain Novolin * Doctor Who: Return to Earth * Spirit of Speed 1937 * X-Perts * Bibleman: A Fight for Faith * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Animal Soccer World * The California Raisins: The Grape Escape * Scooby-Doo Mystery (SNES and Sega Genesis) * Cory in the House (DS) * Street Combat (SNES) * Hoshi wo Miru Hito * Maka Maka * Donald Land * Sword of Sodan (Sega Genesis) * Race Drivin (SNES) * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * The Incredible Hulk: The Pantheon Saga (PSX) * Fantastic Four (PSX) * Utsurun Desu.: Kawauso Hawaii e Iku!!! * Barney's Hide and Seek Game * Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * The Guy Game * Big Nose the Caveman * Austin Powers Games ** Austin Powers: Oh Behave ** Austin Powers: Welcome to My Underground Lair! ** Austin Powers Pinball ** Austin Powers Operation: Trivia * Lobo (SNES and Sega Genesis) * Fist of the North Star Games ** Hokuto no Ken (Famicom) ** Black Belt ** Last Battle ** Hokuto no Ken 3: Shin Seiki Sōzō: Seiken Retsuden ** Fist of the North Star: 10 Big Brawls for the King of Universe ** Hokuto no Ken 4: Shichisei Hakenden: Hokuto Shinken no Kanata he ** Hokuto no Ken 5: Tenma Ryūsei Den: Ai Zesshō ** Hokuto no Ken 6: Gekitō Denshōken: Haō e no Michi ** Hokuto no Ken 7: Seiken Retsuden: Denshōsha e no Michi * Bomberman: Act Zero * Extreme Paintbrawl * Sherlock Holmes: Hakushaku Reijō Yūkai Jiken * Play with the Teletubbies * Bootlegs ** Somari ** Kart Fighter ** World Heroes 2 ** 7 Grand Dad ** Felix the Cat ** Mario 4: Space Oddysey ** Lion King 3 ** Dian Shi Ma Li * More Looney Tunes Games ** Taz-Mania (Genesis, SNES, Game Gear) ** Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday ** L.O.O.N.S. ** Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal * Sonic Lost World * Earthworm Jim 3D * Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 The Galaxy * Awesome Possum Kicks Dr. Machino's Butt * Fighter's History Consoles: * Apple Pippin * CDTV * Action Max * Microvision * Atari 7800 * Nuon * Pro 200 * Casio Loopy * Amiga CD32 Game-Related Media: * Sonic comics ** Archie Sonic *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Sonic X *** Sonic Universe ** Fleetway Sonic ** Sonic Mangas *** Dash and Spin *** Shogakugan mangas ** Other Sonic comics You Know What's Bulls***!?: * Messages * Search Results * Addiction * Exercise * News * Apartments * Money * Keyboards * Medicine * Carpeting * Batteries * Electrical Cords * Video Players * Boy Bands * Ebola * Teen Pop * Candy * iPads * Remakes/Reboots * Vandalism * Cats * Pillows * Mosquitoes * Telemarketers * Power Outage * Child Abuse * Tantrums * Preteens * Age Gates * Parents * Government * British People * School and Homework * Film and TV Rating Systems * Glasses Cinemassacre Plays: * Pokemon Red and Blue James & Mike Mondays: * Super Mario Bros. (1985) * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * Disney's Aladdin * Mario Kart 64 * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Goosebumps Games ** Escape from HorrorLand ** Attack of the Mutant ** Goosebumps: The Game (2015) * Pac-Man Games * Chrono Trigger * Sweet Home * EarthBound Zero * Five Nights At Freddy's * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (NES) * Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (if not going to be an AVGN review) * Pokemon Red and Blue Versions * Putty Squad * Ball Bullet Gun: Survival Game Simulation * Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Samurai Pizza Cats) (NES) * Cannon Fodder * Cannon Fodder 2 Mike & Bootsy: Board James: * Dark Tower * Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game * Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive VCR Board Game – A Klingon Challenge Talk About Games: Playlist Junkie: Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Requests Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas